Temblando
by DAIK
Summary: [UA] [Song-Fic] Si la vida realmente la odiaba, era momento de comprobarlo bajo la lluvia. Si él realmente no la amaba; si buscaba destrozarla y humillarla siendo presa de sus sentimientos, era momento de dejarlo ir, para que no le hiciera tanto daño con sus decisiones. Entonces… "—Estás temblando —susurró en su oído,…" [Regalo de cumpleaños para Breen Martinez]


**Disclaimer: I** nuYasha y todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Otros derechos: E** ste fanfic está inspirado en la canción de **Hombres G** y **Ha*Ash** « **Temblando** » a quien le debo el título del fanfic. También es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado para **Breen Martinez** que… ¡te guste, mujer! El resto se puede decir que es mío (aunque no sé qué diablos me pertenece después de todo o.ó).

* * *

 **-Temblando-**

[Sesshōmaru&Kagome]

* * *

La lluvia les inundó el rostro, el cuerpo y el corazón. La tristeza que les estaba embargando iba más allá de lo que pudieran soportar. Kagome sintió con miedo como su cuerpo temblaba con vehemencia, ¿por qué no dejaban de pasarle esas cosas a ella? Perdió a InuYasha, su primer amor y después de todo, la vida le había mostrado una luz en el camino para volver a ser feliz, para regresarle la sonrisa y el brillo a los ojos; para que su corazón volviera a latir con fuerzas y un sonrojo delicado la invadiera de vez en cuando.

—Sesshōmaru…—El susurro les dolió a ambos. Ella trataba de ordenar las palabras, para no hacerse tanto daño, cerrando los ojos en el acto, con aquellas manos poderosas tan cerca de las de ella—. ¿Por qué? —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, recordándose internamente que se había jurado no volver a llorar y menos por el amor.

—Amigos—su afirmación fue ronca, pero inequívoca. Aunque no lo demostrara, le estaba doliendo más de lo que había pensado antes de volver a ella luego de dos años—. Solo podemos ser amigos —en memoria de InuYasha y como su medio hermano, el respeto hacia la mujer que había sido suya una vez y a la que tanto amó… simplemente no podía pertenecerle a él.

Aunque él también la amara con todas las fuerzas de su helado corazón.

—No…—se le quebró la voz. Solía escuchar muchas cosas de Sesshōmaru que no le agradaban, pero en ese momento estaba experimentando afirmaciones que en realidad no quería escuchar y que le dolían a la mar—. No lo acepto —lo miró casi con rencor ¿por qué la estaba lastimando de esa manera?

—No es cuestión de que lo aceptes o no—su tono duro la intimidó, como si en verdad intentara alejarla de él desde el fondo de su ser.

—¿No te importan mis sentimientos, verdad? —Le golpeó el pecho, sintiendo las lágrimas rodarle libres de nuevo, sin opción a que ella pudiera detenerlas—. Siempre tan egoísta, siempre tan…

—No digas tonterías —le interrumpió, agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él de una forma violenta, haciendo que Kagome dejara escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

Pegó su frente con la de ella, fusionando los colores azabache y plateado, perdiéndose en los sentimientos sin importarles el frío de la lluvia alrededor. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza a Kagome, dejándola sin aire por unos efímeros nanosegundos en los que su mundo se detuvo, ¡por Dios, lo amaba! ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar en una vida sin él? Porque en realidad, la vida no podía ser tan injusta con ella. No como para dejarla sola y perder a los dos hombres que había amado. Si uno se había muerto, el otro estaba vivo para ella ¿por qué querer dejarla?

Sesshōmaru estuvo a punto de dejarla ir, pero el amor que sintió por ella fue mucho más grande y profundo como para pensar _en serio_ alejarse completamente de ella para siempre (eso, porque había pensado mirarla en silencio desde lejos, hasta que todo el amor que le tenía se desvaneciera con el tiempo).

 _Como si fuera arte de magia._

—Estás temblando —susurró en su oído, con el cuerpo y rostro totalmente empapados por la lluvia y las lágrimas que rodaban sin cesar, pero que en ese momento le habían dado tregua—. Con los ojos cerrados —siguió enumerando—, el cielo está nublado…

—Kagome—no evitó llamarla, sin perder la dureza en su tono a pesar de que le hincaba el pecho por llorar.

—Y tú estás lejos —profesó, con el alma rota.

—No más.

La afirmación quedó como en el aire. Kagome se separó de Taishō para mirarlo con extrañeza ¿No…más? ¿Estaba diciendo acaso que no se separaría de ella? No, seguramente estaba imaginando lo que escuchó o… Miró a Sesshōmaru tras la cortina de agua salada y sonrió, sin poderlo evitar. Él solo la miró, con esa expresión neutra y sentimientos perdidos en los ojos, esos ojos que tanto había extrañado. Volvió a abrazarse a él, sintiendo como era rodeada de manera correspondida.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Ella y su voz temblaban, como si cualquier rastro de seguridad propia se hubieran esfumado entando en sus brazos.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas—afirmó, casi sin aire.

Sí, estaba feliz.

Porque estaría con ella lo que le restara de existencia o hasta que así lo quisiera la vida.

La amaba, aunque temblara.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Y** aquí estoy, **Breen** ;) ¡Feliz cumpleaños (adelantado), ex prometida! Espero que te haya gustado mucho, mucho, mucho, muuuuucho este corto porque lo he hecho con mucho amor (y ¡carajo! Que ya sabes cuánto me cuesta escribir sobre esta pareja, pero ¿qué importa?) Me he divertido bastante escribiendo este corto, que la verdad me costó menos de lo que yo esperaba.

 **E** spero pases feliz en tu cumple y sabes que te quiero, mujer.

 **P** ara **Raquel Cisneros,** oh, mi querida y hermosa mujer *-* aquí tu tan ansiado "Sesshome" espero tu review ;) Y a las demás personas que me han leído, ¡Denme una oportunidad, pringaos! Que es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja u.u

 **B** esos cariñosos y… ¡ **Breen,** feliz cumpleaños!


End file.
